dawn_nsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Yukki
The Partnership for the Advancement of Virtue, '''known more commonly as the '''Treaty of Yukki or the Yukki Pact, is an interregional integrational project in the Yukki Metaregion which Dawn is a member of. The organization is the legal manifestation of ''virtuous integration, ''a large-scale diplomatic initiative proposed by Dawn and the UCR in order to protect themselves from the raiding world and inactivity. The organization has a complex structure, operating as a platform for interregional negotiations, a supranational union and a military alliance. One of its most important features is the Yukki common security space, a system that prevents nations accused of state crimes in one signatory region from getting asylum in another, as a ban enforced for crimes against regional order and stability is Yukki-wide. Named after a settlement in Northwest Russia, the Yukki Pact is the primary format of interregional cooperation for all member regions and one of the most advanced interregional partnerships in the NS Universe; it is also one of the most populous organizations in the world, with a total nation count of about 1200 nations. It enjoys a high level of support from the majority of the Metaregion's population and serves as an important tool of member region's global influence. Idea and History While multiple attempts have been made to unify the Yukki Metaregion and its predecessors, none of them prior to the namesake agreement were truly successful, as most of them were devised by outside forces and were largely a product of defender imperialism. All of these early projects - DRANS, OATO, TUDB and ORCA - focused exclusively on military cooperation while failing to recognize the importance of collective diplomacy and player exchanges. Yukki's direct predecessor was the Virtuous Confederacy project designed by the Conventium, who originally viewed it as a new phase of Conventian reunification. The project was formalized in the so-called Strelna Accords, which, had they been signed, would have created an immense supranational union consisting of the UCR, Kaiserreich, Ultimaverse, Diamond Citadel and the Werewolves of the Flame; however, the Strelna Accords saw no success and were discarded. The creation of Dawn and the new region's ambitious plans to establish firm ties with the Conventium reinvigorated the idea of interregional integration, additionally supported by the Conventist idea of a global civilization-barbarianism dichotomy. Ex Patria expressed his interest in the agreement, which was soon signed by him and Langor, who became the first members of the Virtue Advancement Commission and immediately began negotiations with Kaiserreich. Yukki's first summit was held in Dawn on October 7 and announced Kaiserreich's admission to the organization. Dawn also became the headquarters of the Council of Culture, the organization's role play body, while the VAC itself was located in the UCR. The second summit, held in Kaiserreich on October 21, discussed the possibilty of a joint Yukki-wide RP, which, however, turned out to be unsuccessful. In early November the organization used its collective defence component for the first time, releasing an ultimatum against the Democratic Commonwealth and demanding it to end provocations against Dawn; the ultimatum caused panic in TDC over Yukki involvement and allowed to stabilize the interregional situation in the metaregion. Yukki continued to be an important part of the TDC-Dawn peace process. The III and IV summits, held in the UCR and Dawn on November 11 and November 18 respectively, focused on furthering RP integration and expanding the organization's influence on the world arena, resulting in the Yukki Phase II Act which introduced the Yukki Free RP Area and observer members and granted the Commission the ability to expand the Free RP Area to include third party regions. System and Institutions The primary decision making body of the Partnership is the Virtue Advancement Commission (VAC), a permanently active council of signatory regions' representatives, usually heads of state or foreign ministers; in practice, other nations with significant diplomatic influence, such as the foreign minister of Dawn and the Prince of Aerope, are allowed to observe the VAC's meetings, but a region still possesses only one vote. The Partnership's main RP body is the Council of Culture, located in Dawn. Its function is to develop interregional role-play and promote cultural cooperation; like the VAC, it has no clear list of participants but functions as an open forum where experienced RPers and RP officials can submit their ideas. Yukki's main integrational institutions are the Yukki Free RP Area, the Yukki Collective Security Area and the Common Security Space, although the latter two have no official names; these refer to RP, military and judicial integration respectively. The organization is able to enact collective sanctions or even declare 'virtuous war' as the supreme form of punishment. Member regions can impose Yukki-wide bans for 'security crimes' as defined in the treaty, and maintain channels to exchange important information on rulebreakers and criminals. The treaty guarantees military support or benevolent neutrality in all interregional conflicts involving any of the signatories; the introduction of the Yukki Free RP Area legalized free RP movement, as Partnership members now recognize each other's citizens as eligible for their cartographic and RP services and impose no restrictions preventing a citizen from RPing in multiple Yukki regions at the same time. Member regions host biweekly summits in an alphabetical order; summits can be attended by signatory and observer leaders as well as common Yukki citizens and, sometimes, foreign diplomats, especially when expanding the organization is being discussed. The PAV offers two types of membership: full participation and observer status; the latter entails membership in the three main institutions but gives no ability to host summits or vote in the VAC or the Council of Culture. Category:Institutions Category:Dawn Category:Diplomacy Category:Conventism